Good times, good times
by AvaleeDarling
Summary: Soo what happeneds when Sesshomaru decides to take a young demon-girl under his wing? What chaos and humility will fall apon him! read these little drabbles and find out! slight OCxSESS
1. the first song

Sesshomaru drabbles

It is random little stories of all the bizarre adventures that the great dog demon of the western lands and his darling little protegee.

First thing first. Disclaimer: I swear to god that I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form.

With that out of the way lets get started . . .

The first song

__________________________________ The Narrator that is very strange ___________________________________

Ever since Sesshomaru found that strange girl, with the strange name and very strange attitude, his days had been a little _too_ unpredictable. And that is completely unexceptable for the great dog demon. So far its only been her third day with the lord and he is already regreting his decision of teaching her. She is just _too_ out of the ordinary!

___________________ Sesshomaru _____________________________________________________

It was a normal mourning. Birds were chirping loving tunes to one another, and there was a calming breeze lightly blowing its way though the many courtyards and gardens of the western castle. All was peaceful, and the dog demon was in complete content as he sipped his warm tea in his open parlor. Even the _scent_ of this mourning was peaceful and docile. Nothing could disturb this wonderful mourning for the dog lord.

As Sesshomaru sighed in a gentle bliss, the lovely silence was obliterated by some horrid noise. It banged and thundered through his sensitive ears like a searing knife. What was this wrenched sound and where, in Kami's name, was it coming from?! Whatever simple pleasure Sesshomaru had been enjoying was shattered to nothing mercilessly. Why would someone do this?

Sesshomaru rose from his comfortable seat within his parlor and traced the source of the torturous noise. As he continued through his mighty castle the sound grew more and more unbearable. The dog demon had done his best to ignore the blistering pain exploding in his ears, but as he came upon his new ward's bedroom, it took all of his self control to keep from crumbling to the floor and whimpering like a hurt puppy(a/n: _the_ cutest thing on the freaking planet).

_________________Avalee(the strange ward)______________________________________________

The young demon was bouncing about within her new room. It had taken her forever and day to figure out how to use her speakers for her MP3 player with out an electric outlet, but she managed. With the small solar panel from her calculator and some copper wires from the castle blacksmith, she had finagled an electric current strong enough to support her woofers. Now she was happily prancing around her room to one of her favorite songs by Escape the Fate. With her head rocking from side to side, and her hips swaying rhythmically to the strong beat of song, Avalee had no clue that there was a very distraught lord pounding on her door.

___________________ Sesshomaru _____________________________________________________

Well not actually pounding. Sesshomaru was quivering in a heap on the floor in front of his ward's bedroom door, trying desperately to scream over the blaring music. With his clawed hands clamped over his long elfish ears, Sesshomaru was doing his best to muffle the painful noise, but was failing epically. The great and powerful lord was reduced to cowering puppy by the likes of some strange music that supports teen angst. What a pitiful way to fall! How could Avalee with stand just pain? Is she a masochist? Or is she just that damn crazy?! Probably the latter. Perhaps this young demon was so lost in her schizophrenia that she can't even focus enough to feel this sick pain that this horrid sound brings.

Just as Sesshomaru thought it couldn't get any worse, these screeching notes came out above the already appalling racket. The loathsome screams now emanating from the walls reminded the lord of when he sharpens his claws against granite, only multiplied by a million!

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to leave immediately. Sesshomaru tried to stand, crumbled to floor yet again. His body quaked with pain and he felt like he was blind. The only thing that was real to him was the electric jolts of pain as the screeching continued.

_________________Avalee(the strange ward)______________________________________________

Avalee squealed cheerfully as the guitar solo came on, and started to move more vigorously with song. The girl went deaf to everything, but the music playing in her room. Avalee's music was her life and she couldn't live without it. It made her at peace and it drowned out the agitating and stressful voice of her inner demon. Right now she was in pure bliss and nothing could compare.

If only her guardian felt the same way . . .

The song cam to end, and Avalee was slowly returning back to reality. Once she turned off her MP3 player, she heard soft whimpering noises coming from the other side of her door. The young demon raised a questioning eyebrow as it registered to her who was whining like a kicked puppy. Avalee pulled back her door to see, none other than, the great dog lord of the western lands on the floor of the hallway. He was crouched in a protective position on the floor, with his hands over his ears and his royal ass in the air.

Avalee choked down a giggle. The whining was cute enough, but walking out to see him quivering on the floor, with is _ass_out! It was just to much. She coughed down another laugh as she approached to distraught demon lord, "Sesshomaru-sama," Avalee whispered as sweetly as she could.

Suddenly the dog demon had stopped quaking and the adorable whimpering had stopped abruptly. Avalee sensed his anger rising. His overwhelming anger, "Sesshomaru-sama," Avalee said now with a slight quiver in her voice.

The dog lord rose from his embarrassing position and looked Avalee in the eye with a cold glare. Avalee froze in fear for a moment. Sesshomaru's gaze quickly turned hurt and he fell into his young ward. With his head in her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her petite figure, he growled into her neck, "If you tell _anyone_ what you just saw, I will shove a broom stick up your twat and spin you like a top until I see _sparks_. Until your on FIRE! Understand?"

"Hai," Avalee said in complete shock to her master's words, and then started to giggle maddly.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his mentally deranged protege and stared at her quizzically.

"You said _twat_," she laughed falling onto the floor.

"There's no learning with you," Sesshomaru sighed as he face palmed. This will surly not be the last time this happens.

bleh :/ first chapter suxs

the next one will be so much better. it will have vengefully little demons, inuyasha dressed as a sluty whore, and chocolate.

thank you, now plz review

I love reviews

oh n if u have suggestion i would also love to hear them too. i'll put sesshy through just about anything.


	2. LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES SESSHY part1

Disclaimer: I wished I did own Inuyasha, but I don't and that makes me sad . . . truly sad

LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES SESSHY!( this one is going to be a two or three, because I am lazy and don't want to type the whole damn thing in here)

________________________________Narrator who no one likes______________________________

If the great lord Sesshomaru didn't regret bringing this deranged girl into life, he sure as hell does now! The day was going just perfectly, or as perfect as he could have it. But getting chased and mauled by a billion crazed females, and some questionable men, was his day's demise.

Now your probably wondering how the dear dog lord got into this situation, or you could care less. In that case, why the hell are you wasting your life reading this. You do know that you will never get this time back, right? Anyways, for the few who actually give a flying rats ass(not many I am sure), the dog lord simply pissed off the wrong person a few days before. I'm sure you can figure out just who it was he pissed off? If you can't by now, your a hopeless imbecile. Good luck with life because it isn't looking very good for you.

_____The mourning it started____________

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama?" Avalee asked carefully, rolling forward and back on her feet, with her hands clasped loosely behind her back. She looked curiously out of the corner of her eye at her master. She had question that she was just dieing for him to answer. Her and Kagome had started planning something for the lord and she needed this vital information in order for it to work.

"Hnn . . ." The lord grumbled stoically, looking down at his mountain of paper work that needed to be down. He held a form for an execution that needed to be signed.

Apparently this woman had been a very high ranking miko,who had already died a few decades ago? Well that's new. The villagers wanted her killed, _again_, because she came back from the dead through black magic and wasn't exactly the same warm heart-ed women she had been before she died. She hadn't been a very warm heart-ed woman in the first place, so she was basically a down-right, evil bitch. Also because she was smelling up the hole village and the people couldn't take it any more. Sesshomaru looked at the paper queerly, but signed it anyway. She was already dead so what would the harm in killing her be, and honestly, she must be a major fucking bitch to piss these people off? (A/N: Somewhere in the world, Kagome felt a sudden urge to kiss the Lord's feet in gratitude).

The girl smiled at the way Sesshomaru nose crinkled and his lips formed a distasteful frown. It looked liked someone had made a bust of him and then smushed his face together! It was the first time she had seen him make such a face. Avalee remembered when they spoke with Kagome a few days before and the young priestess had nearly had a conniption fit because Sesshomaru had actually smiled. She did believe that Kagome's words were something along the lines of, "_HolyFuckingNutterButters! Were all going to DIE!"_ Avalee hadn't realized that the dog was _that_ emotionless.

Avalee walked over to lord, standing behind him reading the same document that made him make the funny face, that she had decided she would add to her collection of Sesshomaru's Emotion Moments collage. Funny faces amused Avalee, which wasn't really hard to do in the first place. Sit the girl down with a bag of glow in the dark condoms and some string and she was good for _days_. The young demon started to read the plea and giggled uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru gave Avalee a different queer looking face, that just made the girl laugh even more. It was the most retarded face on the planet. His left eye was twitching slightly and he pierced his lips in a Zoolander fashion. _That_ would also be added to the collage. Avalee pointed to the document, "That's Inuyasha bitch there talking about."

The dog lord read the paper over again. Avalee was right. Only Kikyo could have the capability of repulsing a whole village to the point of execution. Yeah, Inuyasha had great taste in females. He smiled at the document and chuckled softly. Oh, this was great way to piss his mutt brother off.

Avalee took a closer look at the paper, and her eyes grew in a mischievous manner, "You signed it?" she gasped in a melodramatic way. Sesshomaru only nodded his head with a sly smirk. Oh, his expressions where on a role today!

He added it to the pile of finished work and carried on, "You wanted to ask me something Avalee?"

Oh, yes she remembered know! Kikyo's execution had distracted her. The young girl curiosity quickly rose back as she eyed her master, "Uh, yes," she said in her sly voice. Sesshomaru took no notice to this and continued his work signing important documents and what not, "uh, Sesshomaru-sama . . . do you have any female interest?"

The dog lord continued his work as if nothing had been said and replied with a simple no, which seemed to satisfy Avalee.

"So, are you lonely?" she continued.

"No, not really."

"Not really, huh?" she murmured to herself, "Alrighty then," Avalee spoke slowly, inching her way out of the dog demons office. A conniving smile plastered, "I'll just be leaving then."

"Avalee," Sesshomaru growled in a warning tone, "You better pray that for your sake your not planning anything."

"I'm not," the girl said quickly, throwing her hands up in a defenseless manner. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning stare(Avalee had already added that face). She gave him an innocent pout in return, making her plump bottom lip quiver slightly, "Sesshy-sama that hurts me deeply. Now I have to go have Kagome cheer me up," the mock pout left and was replaced with a grin that spread from ear to ear, "I'll just . . . see you later then," with that Avalee ran out of the office like the devil, himself, was on her tail.

"This will not do," the dog lord stated going back to original emotionless facade.

____________________Kagome & Avalee_____________________________

"Uh you don't think Sesshomaru will find out will he?" the young miko asked wearily. In her hands she held a clipboard of random names in no particular order. She and her new young demon friend had been going through each name and checking them off one by one. Kagome's tender brown orbs met Avalee's wild violet ones.

"Nah, he ain't got no clue," the demon girl grinned evilly, "and if we play our cards right," she continued, "he never will."

Kagome hoped so. The last time they had done something like this(two days ago), Kagome had seen Inuyasha do some things she would never in a million years want to see. The miko's eye twitched remembering the horrid sight.

The hanyou had to dress in an overly done drag. Oh, it was terrible! He had been in a mini skirt shorter than hers, with thigh high fish nets, and a disgusting baby-tee. Avalee had been the one to apply his make-up: smeared red lipstick(he refused to stand still), fake eyelashes, and glitter EVERYWHERE! Kagome shuddered. Oh God, the glitter. But the worst part of it all was that he had been dancing around, everywhere with some tacky boa, and _no underwear_! He was a freaking replica of NewYork, that ugly Muppet looking bitch from Flavor of Love.

Avalee had wanted to see if she could get some blackmail on Sesshomaru just for the fun of it. So she took the "made over" Inuyasha to the dog lord. First the demon girl had gotten both of them sloppy drunk before meeting. Unknown to the public, the Inu family had some serious liquor problems, making it easy for Avalee to get them wasted. Who knew all you needed was a few dozen bottles of 151 Rum? So what if you can clean a dam car engine with that shit; it worked.

Once the two were nice and steamed, Avalee decided that the two should had some "play time". To drunk to even notice that what he was looking at was a guy, let alone his half-brother, Sesshomaru did his best to try and get in this "female's" pants. The dog lord was feral as hell and needed some relief ASAP. It didn't help that Inuyahsa was all for it. Avalee didn't have to dress Sesshomaru up to look like a chic, he always did. A very pretty, flat chested chic. With in seconds they were rolling on floor together fighting for dominance through sloppy, stomach turning kisses(if you want to call that kissing). The sickening slurping and sucking sounds of their tongues slapping against each other could be heard from miles around. It was so grotesque and wrong and just **wrong**! Oh, so very wrong.

All Kagome could do was choke down her laughs and vomit at the same time. It wasn't too long until the two dogs realized that neither one of them were women, especially because Inuyasha wasn't wearing undergarments in a mini skirt. So he was giving his big bro the show of his life. Once that was established all you could hear was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screaming simultaneously, "What kind of bitch has a DICK for god's sake!?! Oh Dear Lord Your Man!"

And Avalee got it all on video.

____________________Sesshomaru_____________________

"I know she is up to something!" the dog lord growled frustrated. After that horrendously disgusting event with his brother two days before, there wasn't anyway in hell he would trust that girl ever again. Sesshomaru, puked in his mouth a little bit. He had spent hours blowing chunks after that, and scrubbed his skin till he took the top layer of skin off. Refusing to go through something as traumatic as that _ever _again, the lord had been tearing apart his ward's room trying to find any evidence, _what so ever_, on the plot she may be scheming with the untrained miko.

So far he had found nothing of suspicion. Only some strange, strange, items called tampons, the cursed device that had, _literally_, made his ears bleed the week before, a hit list that included a bunch of names he didn't give a fuck about(and Jaken), another disturbing list titled Soon-to-be-Lovers(that he was number one on). Sesshomaru shivered outwardly at that one. Avalee was suppose to be his student, not a concubine. The lord paused at the thought. She did have a pretty sweet ass, but he pushed the thought away. Far far away. The dog demon may have many untold problems, but Lolita Complex was not one of them. For God's sake she was only fifteen! And he was pretty sure he never _ever_ wanted to find out the purpose of those tampons things.

There was absolutely nothing there of incrimination(other than those creepy as fuck list). Sesshomaru was just about to give up and leave when a foreign scent wafted up to is keen canine nose. He sniffed vigorously through the lavished room of his ward; pin pointing the new smell. It was sweet and rich and had this delicious darkness to it. Finally the lord had found the source. The dog flipped Avalee's mattress to the other side of her room and found a large sports bag filled with some kind of strange treat, he guessed? Most were little rectangle shapes wrapped in shiny metallic paper that had writing on it in some alien language. Figures that Avalee would have alien snacks stashed under her bed.

_They must be pretty good if she is hiding them from me_, thought Sesshomaru while sniffing one that was wrapped in bright orange paper.

This treat smelt of that new scent and nuts and intoxicated him in almost every way. It was amazing! He held the treat right below his nose and looked down at it with wide eyes full of shock and awe. He made a face that a fat person would make after just seen his toes for the first time in five years. What kind of celestial delicacy must this tiny orange rectangle contain to emit such a wonderful scent! The great dog lord had to know!

Sesshomaru quickly and skillfully tore the rapper from the "celestial delicacy" with his claws. With the bright material gone; the dog starred down at the small brown circles he was now holding. Drool started to drip from his leering smile, and he attacked the treat with pure animalistic joy. The brown substance melted away in his mouth, revealing the tasty nut-like filling. He chomped down on it, and it got stuck to the roof of his mouth. Oddly, he didn't care how ridiculous he looked trying to lick it off. This shit was great! No – It was fucking _orgasmic! _And there was a fucking huge bag full of it!!

___________________Avalee & Kagome_____________________________

"Okay, so that leaves one for me," Avalee announced finally, crossing out the second to last name on her clipboard.

Kagome nodded. All names, but one, had been crossed off her board as well, "He is going to be so mad. You know that, right?"

Avalee waved her off in an "oh, please" fashion, rolling her eyes at her friends worries, "He's not going to know who did it,"the demon girl assured, "It's not like he knows any of them," she waved the clipboard around her head dramatically, "there is no way he could pin it on us."

Kagome looked at her friend uncertainly and finally sighed, "Fine," But what Kagome didn't know was that Avalee hadn't been completely honest about their scheme and that the one name on the demon's board, belonged to the young miko.

"Anyway," Avalee announced jumping to her feet, "I better be getting back before Sesshy-sama gets all bitchy and suspicious with me, or finds my chocolate stash."

"Why would he eat your chocolate?"

"Because he _is_ a dog and most of them are Reese's cups."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Avalee.

"Peanut butter and chocolate!" the demon shouted, "he might die if he eats it!"

Kagome nodded her head, now understanding. She giggled as the pictured Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trying to lick peanut butter off their roof of their mouths. So cute.


End file.
